Hogwarts ¿Maravilla?
by o0kyoko0o
Summary: James Potter se ha encargado de llevar a Lily Evans de una Salida al Pueblo a su Bolsillo... esperen... no era a la Pieza? . Un J&L . R&R! .
1. El estornudo de la flor

aca traigo un nuevo ff! sí! por fin!... pero... aun no llega la inspiración de golpe, sin embargo se me ocurrió esto al ver king kong (no, no tiene nada que ver... solo es algo muy "pequeño" lo que saque de ahí)

espero que les guste, no tengo mucho planeado asi que acepto todo tipo de criticas

importante, como en cada ff, tendré que bajarme el autoestima diciendo que nada me pertenece y que ni siquiera le llego a los talones a Jo, asi que no intento parecerme a ella...

y eso!... es un ff al cien x ciento james y lily. disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Hogwarts... ¿Maravilla?**

El estornudo de la flor

-- lindo día, no?

-- es la sexta vez que me haces ese maldito comentario y ni siquiera llevamos una hora en esta ci… salida – dijo una colorina a punto de explotar

Realmente era un lindo día en hogsmeade, las calles estaban repletas por estudiantes de hogwarts, claro está que un chico hacia lo imposible por llevar a su "pareja" a lugares vacios.

-- es que conversas tanto ¬¬

-- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo la chica deteniéndose

-- insinúo que se me ha acabado mi repertorio para abrir conversas, no ayudas lo suficiente para que este día no sea incomodo

-- ¿no querías salir?... pues a aquí me tienes – lily evans siguió con su paso a lo militar. El chico comenzó a seguirla

-- ¿hubieras salido conmigo si no hubieras perdido la apuesta? – preguntó james esperanzado, lily solo se detuvo a mirarlo pero luego de poner los ojos en blanco, siguió la caminata

Los dos entraron a un callejón donde se encontraban las tiendas más desérticas y tétricas del pueblo

-- me encanta los lugares que llevas a visitar a las chicas ¬¬

-- es que sirius me pidió que le compara algo, será tan solo un momento – dijo james mientras se adentraba a una tienda y se dirigía a una vitrina.

Lily se entretuvo en una hermosa flor que estaba protegida por una fuente de cristal

-- creo que está vacía – comentó james al ver que nadie lo atendía, lily no le prestó atención, estaba bastante preocupada desprotegiendo a la flor de su cristal.

-- disculpeee! Hay alguien? Hay alguien? Aalguieeen? – james se movía por todas las partes de la tienda – creo que sirius tendrá que esperar u.u , vamos evans… lily?

James miró a su alrededor y no había rastros de la pelirroja

-- no te ocultes… me vas a dejar plantado? – james esperó unos 10 segundo tratando de pensar qué hacer, convencido que lo habían dejado botado se fue – lo que tú quieras

Lo que no sabía james era que lily aun se encontraba en la tienda y que hacía lo imposible para llamar su atención

-- maldito potter, miope de pacotilla… por qué a mi? T.T – pataleaba lily, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de acontecer, pues, ahora era del tamaño de un dedo del medio (versión adulta ¬¬) .

En ese momento se escuchó una campanilla. La puerta de la tienda se había vuelto a abrir. James había dejado su bolso.

-- potter! Potteeer! – gritaba lily – sonorus! …. POTTER!

James que ya se disponía a salir, se exaltó.

-- li… lily?

-- sí! Ven! Estoy aquí, junto a la flor

-- qué flor? – preguntó james mirando a todos lados y tratando de seguir a la voz

-- diablos! hacia donde se fue la flor? – en efecto, la flor había desaparecido – no importa, sigue… estas cerca, cerca, unos pasos más…

-- ¡por qué no te veo?

-- detente!... mira el suelo – james barrio con la mirada todo el piso, y para sorpresa se encontró con una diminuta persona

-- evans?

-- sí, sí… no digas nada u.u … por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto – le suplico lily mientras era levantada por james

-- pero cómo… digo, que hiciste!

-- nada! … o sea… me dejé llevar por una flor, de seguro tenia algo para encoger

-- de qué flor hablas?

-- de la que estaba ahí hace unos momentos… potter!... ¡y qué hago ahora?...

* * *

¡ya está!

cortito?... seee... pero ya se me ocurrirá una buena forma para avanzar

dejen sus reviews! espero que no haya caido tan mal el ff xD

era solo el deseo de publicar algo largo... hace tiempo que no lo hacia :(

listo, espero sus review! no es dificil dedicar poquitos minutos en eso


	2. Buscando hogar

2.- Buscando hogar

-- y como te fue con tu cita?

-- sirius, ahora no – dijo james tomando la capa de invisibilidad para luego bajar rápidamente las escaleras

-- donde estamos? – preguntó una vocecita desde el bolsillo de la capa de james

-- en los terrenos de hogwarts, traje esta capa para construirte una casita y taparla… para que puedas vivir y yo te vengo a visitar n.n

-- QUÉE? estas enfermo, potter! No soy tu fantasía ni me has sacado de un cuento! – james sacó a lily del bolsillo poniéndola sobre la palma de su mano. A los segundos deseo no haber hecho eso. Lily estaba eufórica

-- pero me dijiste que no querías que nadie supiera que habías hecho esa estupidez

-- perfecto, si quieres que me maten… me voy – dijo lily furiosa saltando de la palma de la mano de james, al pasto.

-- casi haces la segunda estupidez del día – dijo james agarrando a lily antes que se estrellara con el piso – si no quieres vivir aquí, entonces tendrás que buscar ayuda :s

-- tengo orgullo, james potter. no puedo pasearme por todo hogwarts mostrando mi altura y pidiendo ayuda

-- y tu mejor amiga? – dijo james arrodillándose y dejando que lily se sentara en el pasto

-- de verdad, déjame acá. No hay ningún problema. Yo conseguiré la cura

-- estas loca? Claro que yo lo haré, yo te metí en esa tienda. Solo necesito que estés bien oculta. Pero puedes ir donde tu amiga y pedir ayuda

-- no hay amiga, esta bien?... no tengo mejor amiga, no tengo tiempo para esas tonteras – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar lo mas rápido

-- mm lo que tu digas, pero yo no te dejaré botada acá – lily se dio cuenta que no había avanzado nada y que james la levantaba de nuevo y la acomodaba en su bolsillo

-- no saldré contigo, potter! así que no te esfuerces por nada!

-- ah… entonces creo que te dejaré aquí – dijo james poniendo a lily en el piso y dándose la media vuelta para regresar a hogwarts

-- … - lily aun no había entrado en conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder cuando james volvió a darse la media vuelta y corriendo se fue a agarrarla

-- es broma, linda. Yo seré tu ogro protector. Te construiré un palacio en mi cajón y le diré a dumbledore que tu hermana murió y te fuiste a su funeral.

-- ¬¬ haz lo que quieras pero si vuelves a lanzarme por los aires desearas haber nacido sin dedos!

Y de esa forma, los dos regresaron a la torre de gryffindor

-- ya, prongs. ¿tienes pensado decirme como te fue con evans? – dijo sirius cuando vio entrar a james, solo estaban ellos dos despiertos. Remus dormía profundamente.

-- me fue particularmente bien… emm, samanta te espera abajo – mintió rápidamente. La cara de sirius iluminó

-- sabía que se rendiría a mis pies. Deséame suerte prongsi!

-- tendré que vaciar mi cajón, siéntate un rato en mi cama – dijo james mientras lily observaba la habitación

-- linda decoración

-- sirius

-- black también te decoró la cama? o. 0

-- mmm… algo así. Listo. Ahora déjame ponerle un poco de trapos… creo que sería fantástico que fueras a buscar un poco de tu ropa

-- claro, espero que estés vivo para cuando llegue ¬¬

-- creo que pensaré en eso después.pienso que estarás cómoda con esto – lily fue transportada al cajón y para su sorpresa vio almohadones y paños para taparla.

Era una cama perfecta

-- gracias… potter, te estas esforzando mucho, no quiero ser un estorbo

-- no! No lo eres!... me gusta que estés aquí… es divertido n.n

-- break! Ya, dejaré unos puntos en claro. Esto es muy anormal, tengo que volver a mi tamaño normal, no quiero que me trates como a tu muñeca, me llevaras a clases para tomar apuntes, haré todo lo demás sola, solo me ayudaras en el transporte y tratarás que no escuche tus conversaciones privadas... Entendido?

-- emm claro, no hay problema. Ahora sería bueno que me hicieras un encantamiento desilusionador para entrar a tu pieza

-- no puedes entrar a la pieza de las chicas

-- yo tengo mis métodos, muñeca – lily sacó su varita diciendo palabras derivadas de "maldito idiota" "que se cree" y "menudo problema".

James desapareció a los minutos y lily se encargó de revisar la habitación más a fondo. Estaba muy bien cuidada, remus aun seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Su cara demostraba cansancio

Lily en un acto acrobático se instaló en la cama del chico. Estaba frente a su rostro

-- por qué potter no puede ser como él? – dijo en un suspiro quitando las trigueñas mechas de su rostro (mas bien era pelo por pelo)

Entonces sin previo aviso, unos pardos ojos se abrieron y los ojos verde de lily se salieron (metafóricamente hablando ¬¬)

-- cam… campanita?

* * *

ya está!

o.O oooh! que linda bienvenida , gracias a todos por sus reviews

espero que no les vaya decepcionando Un.n , cualquier cosa y me dicen

sí, sí sé que esto es una lokura que prometo que irá mejorando con el tiempo, igual iré actualizando más rapido u.u

ya, los dejo. espero mucho sus reviews!

sep sep sep R-E-V-I-E-W!


	3. Hada a la fuga

3.- Hada a la fuga

Lily al ver esos grandes ojos abrirse, soltó un grito mientras lanzaba chispas por la varita

Remus enseguida comenzó a quejarse de dolor cerrando sus ojos. Lily fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible a su escondite

-- qué demonios… qué era eso? – dijo remus ya conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque no pudo visualizar a la pequeña figura, tenía una clara imagen de ella.

-- llegué! – dijo la voz de james.

-- ¿quién eres! qué quieres! (nótese desesperación al estilo cedric) – remus se había levantado de la cama de un salto mientras apuntaba con su varita al vacío – esto es no está bien, quien anda ahí?

Lo último que supo remus fue que alguien "invisible" le pegaba en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

-- por qué hiciste eso! Es tu amigo! – dijo lily desde el cajón

-- creeme que le gustará dormir un poco más… mira, he reducido tu baúl.

Lily lo abrió y vio que su ropa le caía como un guante a su muñeca

-- gracias potter, ven… deja quitarte el encantamiento, no me gusta no poder verte

**o0o0o**

James estaba sentado en su cama hojeando un libro cuando entró sirius a la habitación con una aire de decepción. lily se estaba bañando en el lavamanos.

-- sam ya tiene novio, me lo refregó en la cara

-- creo que pierdes tus encantos – dijo james sin inmutarse

-- que le sucede a remus? Nunca había dormido tanto

-- ni idea, supongo que seguirá de largo

-- sí, ya es tarde –dijo sirius mientras se tapaba con las frazadas en el momento que entraba el otro chico que dormía con ellos – no te ves muy feliz – empezó a susurrar a james – tan mal te fue con evans?

-- no, me fue bien. Faltaron temas pero tuvo que irse. Su hermana falleció

-- oh, debe estar en su salsa – en ese momento los tres de la habitación se sobresaltaron. Remus se había levantado de la cama de un salto

-- que hora es? – dijo ya tranquilizándose y sentándose en su cama. El otro chico volvió a tratar de dormirse

-- tarde, van a tocar las 23 .

-- un hada me atacó – dijo de repente. James y sirius intercambiaron miradas de susto

-- cómo te atacó? – pregunto james

-- cómo un hada? – le siguió peter que justo había entrado para escuchar esa declaración

-- me atacó lanzándome chispas a los ojos, y… bueno peter, un hada… no hay más explicación para eso ¬¬

-- sigues tan lunático como siempre – dijo sirius en un suspiro

-- es en serio! Era pequeña y delgada, tenía una pequeña mano puesta en mi cara. Era perfecta – terminó en un suspiro, mientras sirius y peter hacían que vomitaban – donde vas, prongs?

-- emm… me dieron ganas de usar el baño

-- ves lo que haces? Ese es el resultado de tu cursileria. Ahora james quiere desintoxicarse – se burló sirius.

james no hizo caso y entro al baño. Hizo que chispas azules salieran de su varita y a los segundo una bengala roja se asomó muy cerca de él

-- disfrutaste del baño? – dijo viendo a una pequeña lily en el suelo.

-- sí, fue cómico

-- disfrutaste tocar a remus? – preguntó aun con un sonrisa forzada

-- o.0 disculpa?

-- si disfrutaste tocar a remus, acaba de despertarse y dice que te vio

-- ¡quee? Sabe que me volví chica?

-- no, piensa que eres un hada. Por qué lo tocaste?

-- no me presiones, potter. eso no te importa – james no habló más, sólo le mostró a lily su bolsillo y ella misma se encaramó para entrar en él.

**o0o0o**

Ya había amanecido, el problema era que esto pasaba desapercibido para cierta persona encerrada en un cajón con millones de almohadas

-- discúlpame evans, pero los chicos no querían irse. Te dejaré en el baño mientras bajo y consigo comida – dijo james mientras transportaba a lily y su pequeño baúl

-- potter – dijo desde el lavamanos mientras james salía por la puerta

-- dime

-- no me gusta remus… es muy tranquilo – james cerró la puerta con una sonrisa

--_ soy una idiota!_ – se reprochó mientras entraba al agua -_ él no tiene por qué saber lo que me importa o no. Por qué a mi? No puedo vivir con este tamaño, no puedo estar con potter. necesito irme de aquí_

Y sin más preámbulos, lily se vistió tomó sus cosas y comenzó su pequeño viaje comarqueño...

* * *

¡ya está!

espero que les haya gustado, subi mas rapido n.n lo notaron?

muchas gracias por el review! **IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, moonyspat, kata-himura, Lily-cPotter, ClaudiaBlackPotter, billy, .Tristenia. y a andrianalupin.**

espero que se animen a dejar sus comentarios, son muy importantes porque aun puedo ir modificando las historia : )

hasta el proz. chap! dejen reviews!


	4. Locas ideas matutinas

Locas ideas matutinas

-- genial, a este paso llegaré a la biblioteca cuando necesite muletas – en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse y lily corriendo se fue a esconder debajo de la cama

lily reconoció los gigantes zapatos de james, iba de prisa en direccion al baño. A los siguientes minutos entraron tres pares de zapatos más

-- james! No puedes ir al baño de abajo? Llegaremos atrasados! – se escuchó la voz de sirius

-- sí, sí… al tiro - dijo james mientras salia del baño

-- te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido – dijo la voz temblorosa de peter

-- estoy bien, solo… el mapa del merodeador?

-- que estamos atrasados! – gritaron a la vez remus y sirius. Luego lily pudo ver por el pequeño orificio como arrastraban a james fuera de la habitación

-- mapa del merodeador?... seguramente algo que no deseo enterarme – se dijo mientras se animaba a seguir caminando

**o0o0o**

-- no entendí eso… sobre los olococinto emm otopocinto?... james?

-- colagusano, deja tranquilo al pequeño bambi, no ves que esta preocupado porque su novia no esta? – lo molestó sirius, pero incluso eso james no escuchó

-- te encuentras bien, james? – preguntó remus preocupado al momento que el anunciado daba un respingo de sorpresa

-- sí, sí… es solo que… el mapa del merodeador?

-- puedes cortarla con el mapa? Que se te perdió?

-- señor black, podría poner más atención a la clase si no es mucha la molestia? – les reprendió el profesor de encantamientos

-- de verdad te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar remus

-- sí, solo necesito salir de esta clase

**o0o0o**

-- no puedo creer que no este en clases y no puedo creer que me demore tanto en bajar estos malditos escalones – dijo lily cuando ya le quedaban tres peldaños.

En ese momento un gran gato de color blanco se detuvo frente a ella. Lily histérica se tiro al piso haciéndose la muerta

El gato aun sintiendo curiosidad por el pequeño ser, la pescopor medio de su boca y se fue a sentar al sillon junto a su nuevo juguete

**o0o0o**

-- aprovechas de traer mi libro de transformación! – dijo sirius desde la sala común de gryffindor. James subió rápidamente las escaleras para buscar el mapa

-- no es posible que no hayas hecho la tarea ayer- insinuó remus mientras se sentaba en un sillón y empujaba un gato blanco para que peter se sentara

-- no te preocupes, yo la hago en un minuto – aseguró sirius mientras su mano volaba por el pergamino

-- james esta actuando raro, que crees que le pase? – comentó peter

-- ni idea, sabes como le fue con lily en su cita? – dijo remus

-- dijo que le había ido bien, pero sea lo que sea que le pase es por evans – sirius aun seguía deslizando su mano por el pergamino

-- si tu lo dices… en todo caso lily ya le gusta a james, es mas que notorio – luego de las palabras de remus hubo un silencio incomodo

-- pero tu te la traes con la hada, no? – bromeo de repente sirius quitando su vista de la tarea

-- se veía bonita, pero debio ser por el efecto de los polvos magicos – peter y sirius cambiaron miradas raras

-- peter! remus! quítense de ahí – james había llegado corriendo y luego de tirar el libro a sirius, se dispuso a quitar a sus amigos del sillón

-- hey, bambi! Andas violento… que te sucede? – dijo un ofendido sirius

-- nada, solo me gusta este sillón… emmm creo que quitaré esta pluma de mi bolsillo! Esta vacío! – los tres intercambiaron miradas de miedo – sí, vacío!

-- ya, james… bajale esa adrenalina de locura que te subió

-- no te preocupes sirius, yo estoy bien y mi bolsillo… ¡esta vacío! Me quedaré 5 minutos aca y espero que este bolsillo no esté vacío!

-- yyy… todos hicieron la tarea, no?... creo que yo la terminaré – y sin mas decir, sirius se pegó en su pergamino

-- subiré a la habitación, ustedes váyanse no más a clase, luego los sigo – dijo james mientras subía nuevamente a los dormitorios

-- eso dio miedo – comentó remus mientras arreglaba su bolso y apuraba a sirius

**o0o0o**

-- ¿puedes decirme que pretendías hacer? – dijo un james furioso a una pequeña lily parada firmemente en la cama

-- no me levantes la voz! Fue el gato, esta bien?

-- haz lo que quieras! No puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudada – dijo james dándose media vuelta y dejando a lily en la cama

-- perfecto! Nadie quiere tu ayuda! No la necesito! – empezó a gritar pero james ya estaba lejos – gracias por nada

Inmediatamente fue a buscar un libro de su baúl. Si iba a necesitar ayuda, tendría que cambiar de apariencia en primer lugar.

-- mm… trasformacion de… color! Perfecto! … un castaño no estaría mal – y en la siguiente hora, mientras todos asistían a clases, lily se dedicaba a cambiar todo lo que hiciera recordar a ella.

Lily se miró en su pequeño espejo para ver su cambio

-- el hada eva?...

* * *

¡ya está!

uf, este ff ya me esta desquiciando :S ... ando cero mente , espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convencio.

espero que llegue algo a mi mente para continuarlo y empezar a escribir aunque sea la primera linea del 5to chap

espero que dejen reviews! eso es mas que nada lo que me ha animado a seguir, espero que sigan criticando y haciendo lo que ustedes tan bien hacen :)

dejeen muuchos! no cuesta nada, a que solo se demoran un minuto en dejarlo... no se van a morir por un minuto un.n

gracias a los que ya han dejado, me dejaron mas que contenta, muchas muchas gracias:** Lily-cPotter, billy, Alessandra Malfoy, MorganaBlack, klau, cataelbereth, dark-wisard, Jamie Black, Meichen-Chan ( 2 :) ) y 1OOON**

gracias a todos!


End file.
